staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2502
January *4: SkyTech dissolves Mega-Federation Company (2047-2502) after the CEO is found out to be funding the Dark Star Conglomerate, CEO: Emilio Oligario is arrested by UTSEA authorities and sent to work in the "1% camps" on Antarctos *20: Mark "Zeke" Tygore joins Imperial Squadron *21: Ma Tiego (A powerful UTSEA Natogytt Special Agent) is born on planet Antarctos in Cisek City February *9: Zoreik'ton flu kills 829 Viserak on Adairis and spreads to other planets March *1: Gerard Tygore and Task Force C get a distress signal from the Meshaki, they use Tygore to murder the Sharinigans, he barely escapes with his own life, his team is destroyed. *12: Visorollo Kasen Joins Gerard Tygore's group now called '"Task Force "Avaria"' after the flagship *15: Gerard Tygore's depression ends, he becomes prideful and a bit arrogant. *15: Erol Benson (Founder & First Kaiser of Germanica) is born April *2: Gerard Tygore Returns with some of the revived Sharinigan and Task Force C ultimate, they destroy that Meshaki forces, executed Seena and kill off the Corrupted Viserak. *6: Space Platform Fraum-Nebular is constructed over Earth marking it the 500th Space Platform over the planet. *13: UTSEA Flight 978 crash lands upon planet Gyta only 1 out of the 257 occupants die. the rest are rescued the next day by the Fleet of Richard Partison, the survivors tell disturbing stories of strange creatures roaming about the crash site. *27: Kal: Sir Latikelzh comes to lead the USR: Beta Squadron II May *5: Vanessa Cerda learns how to control her Psionic abilities and learns "Psionic healing" *25: Morrys Tashan, Spitter Tux and June Yerre join Lidel Grei's Coalition *27: Ma Tiego a Natogytt orphaned by the death of his family during the great Blizzard of Antarctos is rescued by Kaiser Matt Tygore who happened to be touring the damage in Cisek City. *28: Nicolas Cole Ranson (2419-2502) is killed in the same Blizzard on Antarctos the final death toll is 7,917 only 2000 of them are human the rest are Natogytt casualties June *12: UTSEA Quarter council finally acknowledges UTSEA particiapation in the Kanderarch Incident and apologizes for what they did. *16: The Aiurne Liberation Front disbands *20: June Yerre is killed by Stratisian Rebels in Doston City *25: Sun Lake Meteroite Impact: a Meteor strikes Sun Lake on Earth, and is found to be a rock from Ancient Shrine *26: Uve Tu Samoni (A Viserak officer who rescued Gerard Tygore during the 2540 Antares Conflict) is born on Solion *30: Spitter Taigo retires from the P.M.F.T after winning a second consecutive win against opponent Blune Bairsin July *11: A Josminian terrorist group "Ca Myriet Kosothum" (The Purple Army) is formed by Helgask X'araa, it will later be headed by Henegan Ardenne in 2505 *15: Jordan Ajello (Future UTSEA Admiral responsible for flash freezing the Dark Star Conglomerate 's Homeworld in the Second Money War) is born in Mexico District, Earth *20: Jani Thamus helps underdog team The Hyperius "Super Piericahs" beat the Sniverian "Royals" 257 to 104 in the P.M.T.T *22: Visorollo Jaseth (2431-2502 leader of AVS 412 during the Extermination campaign of 2459) dies from the Zoreik'ton flu *31: Spitter Taigo joins the Psion Academy on planet Kalrein August *4: Kal: Yu Guan leaves the Psion Order after the Directory refuses to train Rigel Kasil due to his ethnicity in the Tyyrian Sector *27: The Long running Police TV Show set in Antarctica "Cold Blue" ends (2475-2502) September *23: UTSEA Scientists begin testing on the "Strange creatures" found on Emeraldii planet Gyta and reveal that they are Kandlian probes known as "Spotters" *26: Rigel Boliazo is elected Kal Nedis in the Boreluzian Federation *28: The Karsonis Explosion on Amerigo wipes out the town of Blue Rock and kills 2082 (the entire population), The SkyWing President bans the use of Viserak Fuel Rods used fro power plants until an investigation is finished. October *13: An American Anti-Space protest is held in New Jersey, the UTSEA arrests the protestors *26: Van Tego is elected Nedisorp of Shrine November *8: Matt Tygore loses a duel to Loreko De'Tillios on Kanderarch, Tygore Warp rifts off the planet *17: The Topenese Crisis ends after 12 years *29: Photonic Area Duplication material (A cloaking material used exclusively by the Terrans) is developed by Black-Pen technologies replacing the older Background to Foreground armor *30: Adairis , Ramus, Jeffinibon, Kippidea and Saphir are aligned with Josmin for the first time in 527 years December *18: The Last UTSEA soldiers withdraw from Planet Sangerrika *24: Vigitek (A Natogytt Officer who defected to the Oya Conclave) is born *29: Borut Sinasohn (2439-2502) (Founder of Black Pen Technologies in 2461) dies Category:Years